Love Gambling
by DarkShine07
Summary: Elizabeth has to figure out if she'll go through with being Will's wife or find out where her heart lies. Still waiting for AWE to come out? Here ya go, something interesting. [JxE all the way]T for safety.
1. Wedding Rush

"Will…" Elizabeth waited as Will took a bite of chocolate cake. The day before had been his birthday and everyone had celebrated with cake and rum. Now Will was eating a piece of leftover cake from the previous night.

"Yhessh?" His voice was slurred by the cake he was chewing.

"I was thinking…about our wedding." Elizabeth started.

Will gulped down the last bit of cake and looked at her inquisitively. "Something wrong?"

"Well…I want to have the date changed." Elizabeth replied, raising her gaze to look at Will.

Will smiled, relieved. "Oh yes. Excitement finally settling in? Well, I was thinking about that too. I think we should get married tonight!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "_What?"_

Will grinned, "You know! Two celebrations in two nights, how much better can it get? Jack is the Captain so he can play minister, and of course I'll be groom and you'll-"

Elizabeth quit listening. _Get married tonight? _It overwhelmed her completely. It the exact opposite of what she had been trying to request. She wanted the date set even farther away than it was currently. Now she would have to marry this very night?

"I'll go and tell everyone!" Will's jovial voice made her feel all the more guilty. She watched him stroll away, still babbling out various ideas for the wedding. The truth was she had been doubting her truthful love for the blacksmith for quite some time. Her heart just didn't seem to be in the idea of marrying anymore.

Sadly she turned around and walked off in the opposite direction of the way Will had skipped off to.

"I heard that your wedding is tonight."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder from her desk in her room. "Good day to you too Jack."

She silently cursed herself for not having closed the door. In her subconscious movements about her room she had forgotten to simply push the door shut, and now she was paying for it.

"Is something wrong, love?" Jack asked, looking at her with two gentle eyes that seemed sincerely concerned. This puzzled Elizabeth.

"Yes infact." She replied.

"And what might that be?" Jack probed.

"Something." Elizabeth refrained to being stubborn.

"So descriptive aren't you, love?" Jack grinned. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed and slowly turned around in her chair to face Jack for the first time since he'd waltzed in.

"I don't want to get married to Will." She said.

Jack grinned knowingly, "Well I could have told you that."

Elizabeth frowned, "What's that supposed to mean Captain Sparrow?"

Jack smiled, not completely smirky, but with a trace of it. "It's obvious you heart does not belong with his. You don't love him and anyone of board except him could tell you so, especially me."

Elizabeth glared slightly. "Well, true my heart doesn't lie with his, but I don't know where it _does _lie."

Jack grinned and looked around the room innocently. He softly taunted, "I do…I do…"

Elizabeth's glare hardened, "Just because you have a crush on me does not mean I have a crush on you."

"Ah, but it doesn't mean that you do not don't have a crush on me either, now does it?"

Elizabeth slowly calculated the meaning of the baffling phrase and then replied, "I do not love _you_, Mr. Sparrow. And I would appreciate it if you'd leave me be."

Jack grinned, "All in good time, love. All in good time." And he gaily turned around and walked out of Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth sighed after he had left. There was no way she loved Jack. No way whatsoever. Impossible. Illogical. Improbable. Almost…_No! _Elizabeth shook her head furiously. _I do not love a rum drinking pirate who wishes only to bed me and then return to his daily schedule of pirating! _

Her thoughts returned to the entanglement of her newly dated wedding. How was she going to tell Will? The problem was not simply that she was scared to tell him, no not at all, it was actually: when would have a chance to tell him? He would definitely stick to the superstition that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, so there would be no time for her to sneak a short chat with him in.

"It's not fair." She said to her room. She wished her room would reply and tell her the answer to all her problems. _Life isn't fair…_

"That's not the reply I wanted!" She retorted.

_Love isn't fair either…_

"That has nothing to do with it…well maybe it does…but I don't think I see it the way you do!"

_Oh, what am I doing? Talking to my room is not going to solve anything at all. _If someone were to walk in at that moment they would classify Elizabeth as a crazy person. After all, who talks to their room when they have a mental breakdown?

_Knock, knock._

"Elizabeth, the wedding is scheduled for an hour from now! See you the since it's bad luck to see before then!" Will called through her wooden door, which Jack had closed when he had departed.

"Alright!" Elizabeth replied.

_Only an hour? _Elizabeth knew she'd never have time to get ready for a wedding in an hour's time. She'd have to try nevertheless. She ran her brush through her hair, making it shine and appear perfectly straight and layered. Her eyes sparkled enough as they were so she left them alone. She put in two dazzling ear rings and brushed her teeth until they reflected the lighting around them.

For her apparel she decided to stay in her pirate suit and go how she was. It wasn't formal in any matter, but she was a pirate –kind of- so that counted right? Besides, she wasn't a fan of big goofy dresses. They had always bothered her while growing up. They seemed to confine one's legs so that they couldn't move freely through the air like she loved to do. Yes, dresses were a definite pain.

Finally Elizabeth seemed satisfied with her appearance and took a deep breath. _I'll get through this…_She said over and over in her mind. She walked out on deck with fifteen minutes until the wedding began and followed the crew to where the wedding was being held. One of the members signaled her over to him and she realized he was standing beside the aisle where she would walk down. She had almost gotten over the sudden butterflies in her stomach when she looked up to see Will standing at the end of her walkway with the minister, who happened to be Jack.

_Oh no…_Elizabeth had forgotten that Jack was to be hosting this event. Now it would be extremely hard to go about normally throughout the wedding. Her plan had been to stare blankly at the preacher the whole time to avoid looking at Will; now if she starred at the preacher she feared she'd never take her eyes off of him.

**A/N: The next chappie will be posted depending on how many reviews I get. Anonymous reviews are allowed, so pls review even if you do not have an account. Hope you all enjoyed! XD**


	2. Dinner Proposal

The tune of 'Here comes the Bribe' began playing from a crew member's harmonica. Elizabeth let the tune flow in one ear and out the other with no meaning. The crew member behind her gently shoved her forward, "Go on, that's your cue!" He hissed. Elizabeth hit the surface of the earth with a bang and walked forward, her throat growing ribald. Her eyes locked on the minister. Will was looking at her, a dubious grin on his face, and thought her gaze was on him. He had no suspicions of any sort of Elizabeth.

On the other hand Jack mischievously returned her gaze knowing that she was only subconsciously eyeing him. _She so wants me. _

Elizabeth suddenly realized that Will was looking at her and smiled attentively in return. She finished her walk and stopped aside Will, gave him a quick smile, and looked ahead of her at Jack. The pirate grinned heartily at the couple and started the marriage ceremony and in his head he said _Five. _

"I welcome everyone on board the Black Pearl to this wedding." _Four. _"Today we are here to bind together two happy people who are in love." _Three. _"If there is anyone here who has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." _Two. _He glanced around and saw that no one was making a move to speak and then settled his gaze on Elizabeth. _One. _

"Will…" Will frowned and turned to face Elizabeth curiously.

Elizabeth sighed and looked into Will's eyes resentfully. "William Turner you are a great man. I thank you for everything you've ever done for me, but…" A stunned gasp from the crew made her stop uncertainly. She took a breath and refocused, "But I do not want to marry you." She was expecting Will's face to crash and burn in seconds but instead he looked blank.

Jack tried to hide a grin of satisfaction as he glanced at Will. _Poor chap. _He and Elizabeth both expectantly waited for Will's reaction, but the lad was at a loss for words.

"Will…are you alright?" Elizabeth spoke again, her heart aching for him. She never wanted to hurt anybody, but as she assumed, that was inevitable. What pleased one person hurt another.

Will blinked himself back to reality. "Well…I'm a little shocked, not to mention hurt, but I'll live." He quickly smiled at Elizabeth, nodded respectfully to Jack as the minister, and turned and walked down the aisle.

Elizabeth sighed as she watched him leave flustered and briskly disappear. She stood where she was as the crew shrugged off the incident as 'no biggie' and disperse throughout the ship to resume their everyday chores.

"That was very well done." Jack commented.

When Elizabeth turned back around to face him he had his elbow rested on the stand where he had been posted. She smirked, "I know what you're thinking, but that had nothing to do with it."

Jack grinned innocently, "As a matter of fact I think it did. Didn't you see the way you were starring at me the whole walk?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I wasn't starring…I was simply thinking about something and I happened to be looking at you while I thought."

"Yes…women usually do go into a trance when they look at me and think at the same time." Jack declared proudly. He moved away from the stand and seductively placed his hand around Elizabeth's waist. "C'mon love; we both know you can't resist me."

Elizabeth glared and pushed his hand away while taking a step back at the same time. "Jack Sparrow this would look no good if someone were to walk in here. I could take you to court for harassment!"

Jack let his grin broaden in self assurance, "You could. But I know you don't have it in you to do such a thing. You might be surprised to know you can't go a day without my accompany and not go crazy and become depressed."

"Jack Sparrow you have an unreasonably high ego for someone like yourself." Elizabeth stated.

"Perhaps…but how would you know? I doubt you've ever met anyone else like me, after all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack replied as a matter of factly.

Elizabeth had had enough on the contrary and turned around, dismissing Jack's illogical thinking. To her dismay she could hear him following after her all the same.

"Do you have any plans for the evening Ms. Swann?" He asked.

Elizabeth stopped and turned her head in disbelief, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Possibly. It depends on if you say yes or no." Jack shrugged.

"You mean you have the gull to ask me out on a date!?" Elizabeth was completely appalled and yet flattered at the same time.

"Um…sure, let's go with that." Jack answered.

Elizabeth considered the offer. It seemed highly improper to accept, but it was also highly rude to refuse. In her mind it was the worst thing she could do, but in her heart it was exactly what she wanted to do. Her mind beat her heart at the moment, and she decided to recline.

"Fine…I'll go on a date with you." _Where did that come from!?_

Jack seemed just as surprised at her answer as she. "Um…alright…when?"

Elizabeth was still getting over the shock of what she had said, so her next answer wasn't completely thought out. "Now."

Jack eyed her wondrously. "Alright. But I do believe you'd prefer me after I've gotten prepared."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what he was hinting at but she agreed nevertheless. "I suppose I should get prepared as well then."

With that both of them turned around and left, each silently knowing where they'd meet and have dinner. Elizabeth shook her head as she walked towards her cabin. _The things I get myself into. _

Will was leaning over the railing not far from her cabin door. Elizabeth decided she might as well go ahead and talk to him.

"Will…I'm sorry." _No I'm not._

Will abruptly turned around. He felt completely crushed at how the wedding had gone. Rather the not-wedding. That sounded lame to him. He didn't know what to say to Elizabeth now.

"Will…" Elizabeth looked at him a little concerned.

"It's alright Elizabeth. I understand. I was being completely irrational. I acted on a whim. We should just go back to the wedding's original date."

Elizabeth realized that Will didn't understand that she didn't want to get married PERIOD. Not she didn't want to get married tonight. "Um…Will?"

"Yes?" Will looked at her.

"I know you want to get married…but I actually don't want to marry you anymore." _Great, Just break his heart twice in one day why don't you._

"What!?" Will was mortified.

"I….I don't love you anymore." Elizabeth finished him off painstakingly.

Will accepted the truth. He had noticed a decline in Elizabeth's passion for him during the last few months, but now it was being reinforced and locked away forever.

"It's Jack isn't it?" He asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

Elizabeth was baffled, "What? Jack? What's he got to do with it?"

Will smiled longingly, "You should see the way you look at him."

Elizabeth's confusion turned to anger. "You're all paranoid! I don't love Jack; I don't even _like _Jack!" _Then why did you agree to go on a date with him?_

Will thought her obliviousness amusing. "Alright, alright! Sorry." He almost laughed, but caught himself. "Well, good luck."

"Good luck? What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth looked at Will curiously.

"Aw come on, do I have to spell it out? There's nothing left for me here Elizabeth. I'm leaving." Will replied.

Elizabeth tried to look sad when inside she was happy. She didn't want Will to stick around and be depressed. He was going to go off and find a new life for himself now.

"Well good luck to you too then." She smiled as he turned and walked along the deck towards a long boat.

_And now I have to face dinner…with Jack. _Elizabeth sighed and walked into her room to get ready.


	3. Pirate in a Tux

_Splish._

Elizabeth turned her head and scanned her room for the source of the watery noise. (That sounds really weird doesn't it? XD)

_Splish._

"Gotcha ya." She walked over to her homey bathroom and looked in the door. _Splishy splish. _"Stupid sink…" She reached her hand through the doorway and turned the knob to turn off the dripping sink. _How did a ship get a water system anyways? _Elizabeth sighed. She'd never understand how Jack obtained so many luxuries on a pirate ship as bleak as the Pearl. _Because he's Captain Jack Sparrow! _That infamous line was beginning to grow on her.

"Now…what to wear, what to wear…" She looked back towards her room. "Well I know he'd prefer nothing at all…but I would rather be clothed." She walked through the room and over to her drawers where she pulled out a silky dress that she'd happened upon when Jack had stopped the Pearl in a port close to Port Royal. There had been a small chest sitting on the shores, waves washing up around its sides. Of course Elizabeth had wanted to find out what was inside of it and she had eagerly left the Pearl to dash across the beach to it. When she opened it up she found nothing but small parchments which she couldn't even read because of the ocean water that had blurred the words together and even washed some of the ink away. Beneath all the useless papers a piece of black silk had caught her eye and she reached down to touch the milky fabric. After a moment's hesitation she hurriedly pulled the whole out of the trunk and realized it was a beautiful black dress. It had straps, went down to her knees, and there was a white sash wrapped around the waist.

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled out the dress from her drawer. "I knew I'd find a good use for you." She almost smiled in anticipation, but stopped herself. Why did she care if she looked good on a date with _Jack? _He most likely wouldn't even notice that she was wearing anything at all anyways. She shrugged the thought off and went about to put the dress on. It made her thin figure stand out in the unkempt room she was in. It emphasized her well defined cheekbones and drew one's gaze up to her eyes to see if the wearer was half as gorgeous as the worn. Elizabeth smiled satisfied with her choice and began brushing through her tangled hair. _When was the last time I brushed this mop on my head? _It was true. Her usual smooth, straight, and blonde hair was tangled up so badly that it hardly looked like hair. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. She pulled the comb through one strand at a time, slowly revealing the hair's true potential of beauty. Finally she finished. She wished she could see the way she looked, but unfortunately Jack never thought of pirating a good mirror. Ignoring that fact she deemed herself ready for the date.

//-//-//-//-//

Jack got ready by putting on a sharp suit he'd taken from a fancy snob's quarters located on a private island where Jack usually liked to go and be alone. When he found out that someone had built a house, more mansion than house, he was furious. So he had led the crew to the house and they'd burned it down. In a desperate attempt to keep the pirates from killing him, the owner had thrust a tuxedo at their Captain's feet. Of course Jack eyed the suit curiously.

"And what do you think a _pirate _would do with a tux?"

The owner of the home had just looked at Jack with scarred eyes and his jaw down. His hands were thrust together in a pleading motion. Unlucky for him, Jack had been having a bad day. (His rum had been accidentally knocked overboard and his was quite grumpy without rum.) So the Captain had mercilessly ordered him killed and the house burned down.

Jack had never regretted doing so until now when he put the tux on. _What would a pirate do with a tux? Well for one, go on a date. _He still wondered why a fancy snob would think a pirate would like a tuxedo as a mercy gift; it was quite amusing, but not at the time it happened. Jack felt rather stiff and uncomfortable in the suit. He was used to his loose pirate wears that he always wore, not this steam-pressed and well creased suit that covered all his limbs completely. _Ah, but it will impress the lady. I hope. _Jack sighed at the next thought that came to his mind. "Fine. I'll clean me underarms for ye too!" Now Elizabeth should be very impressed. Jack never, _never, _washed his underarms. Not even for a lady. Even more, he had been trying to speak properly when he was around Elizabeth too. This was the first time in the whole day when he'd allowed himself to say 'ye' or 'me'.

After a decent wash up, he was ready. He stepped out into his room and looked at himself. He looked like an actual gentleman. It would be a definite miracle in Elizabeth's eyes, but to him it was torture. He sighed in misery at how good he looked. "And I call myself a pirate." _The things I do for a lady. _Jack had to admit that Elizabeth was very picky. She was the only well brought up woman he'd ever even barely liked. He actually had to try to please her, unlike most others he'd been with, and what was worse, she didn't ever seem to notice that he was trying.

//-//-//-//-//-//

Elizabeth walked straight to Jack's room silently. The cold air against her exposed skin felt nice as the breeze flirted with her. She stopped in front of Jack's door and knocked twice with a firm fist. When the door opened her eyes widened. Jack was in a tux. _He's wearing a tux! _It seemed impossible to her. Jack was…Jack! He would never wear a tux, and what was that she smelled? Nothing! She couldn't even smell his usual rummy smell!

Jack smirked, "Surprised? I clean up well."

Elizabeth closed her gaping jaw and forced a smile. "Yes, you can."

Jack took his turn to look over how Elizabeth had readied herself. "You look stunning."

Elizabeth smiled devilishly, "Just keep your eyes off my butt and my chest."

Jack looked up at the sky innocently and began talking, "So, would you like me to take you to our eating place?"

"Is that what you call it? Very well." Elizabeth replied.

Jack took her hand and led her along the deck of the Pearl to the bow, where a small table with two chairs was waiting. Two candles burned in the centre of the table and a skinny vase with a red rose was set in between them. Elizabeth smiled at the sight for it was more romantic than she thought possible. With the stars overhead glowing brightly the whole scene was surreal.

Jack pulled out one seat and let Elizabeth sit down in it before taking his own seat on the opposite end of the table. Elizabeth looked down where a napkin, silverware, and a glass were set for her usage.

"Would you like to eat now, or wait a bit?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth replied, "Now would be nice. The last thing I ate today was a piece of cake."

Jack nodded and clapped his hands. Obediently two crew members appeared carrying trays with scrumptious looking food on them. Elizabeth suddenly realized how much had happened in so little time. She'd gone from about to marry Will, to Will leaving, to going on a date with Jack all in day. _Amazing…_

The food consisted of a freshly roasted chicken, baked potato, a mixture of vegetables, and a salad. Not to mention the beverage being rum, Jack's pick. Elizabeth ate quickly, but steadily, and finished just a little bit before Jack did.

"I guess you _were_ hungry…"

"I never lie." Elizabeth smiled.

Instead of making a quick remark about her statement, Jack kept the thought to himself, quite gentlemanlike.

Elizabeth looked up at the stars and her smile widened. The night time always seemed soothing to her, especially on as hectic a day as her's had been.

"I suppose you're going to invite me to a nice tumble after this aren't you?" She asked suspiciously.

Jack grinned. "Not at all."

Elizabeth was, in a word, befuddled. "Turning over a new-leaf?"

"Okay, I'm not _that _crazy. I just…respect you." Jack said a matter of factly.

Elizabeth nodded sarcastically, "Yeah…right." She found it quite hard to believe that the pirate would actually respect her.

"You'll just ask me later, when I least expect it." She corrected.

Jack shook his head, "Maybe if you were a wench, which you're not, but no. You're sophisticated. You want more than a tumble out a man. I'm prepared to go as far as you want."

Elizabeth eyed him, "You think I'm actually interested in you?"

Jack's humorous grin returned, "Oh don't you worry. I know you're interested in me. You'll come around soon enough."

"What makes you so sure?" Elizabeth wondered what would give him the idea that she liked him.

"It's a gift. Plus you agreed to this date when there was clearly a mental battle going on in your head." Jack's responded.

This left Elizabeth wordless. She had been trying so hard to cover up her mental processing. Now she felt like Jack could read her mind, and it made her uncomfortable. She was exposed to him even when he wasn't trying to get at her. Elizabeth's head began to ache, and she became afraid of Jack. What did he want from her? Why was even on this dreaded pirate ship?

Jack noticed her sudden lack of words and starred at her concerned.

"I think I'd better go." Elizabeth said softly.

"What? Why?" Jack was flabbergasted. He thought that their conversation had been going well.

"It was nice Jack, thank you for the dinner." Elizabeth started to get up.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No…" Elizabeth smiled, "You look good in a tux."

With that Elizabeth sighed, turned around, and walked away, leaving Jack sitting at the table, confused more than ever.


	4. Longing

Jack watched in bafflement for a few seconds before mentally slapping himself and getting up to go after Elizabeth's fleeing form. He ran through the darkness and along the deck anxiously trying to see her. There. A whip of her black dress streamed through the blackness as she paced onward only a few paces ahead of him. Jack smiled triumphantly and reached out for her arm. Elizabeth gasped and stopped suddenly and whirled around, bumping into Jack who hadn't been expecting her to stop. This put them both naturally close to eachother. Jack couldn't help but enjoy it, but he noticed it made Elizabeth uncomfortable as she quickly jumped backwards.

"Jack…I'm going to bed."

Jack shrugged, "And I'm trying to talk to you."

Elizabeth seemed tense as she glanced around her surroundings subconsciously. She was beginning to see what everyone meant when they told her she liked Jack.

"Well you'll have to wait."

Jack watched her turn of her heel and disappear inside her room, which happened to be conveniently close. He put on a determined face and reached out for the door knob which had been instantly locked. Jack grinned because he knew the secret way into the room and easily to use his tactics. He gently let the door glide open and waltzed into Elizabeth's quarters.

"_Jack!_" Elizabeth shouted, "I locked the door; doesn't that mean anything!?"

Jack nodded, "Of course, it means that I should unlock it and come in." He grinned. He let his eyes scan over Elizabeth's room. Uncomely as it was, he liked it, especially her bed. It looked soft and it didn't smell of rum as his own bed did. Unwillingly a few other thoughts about her bed crept into his mind, but he shook them away and refocused.

Elizabeth sighed, "Jack what do you want?"

Jack walked closer to her, "I want you to stop torturing yourself by denying a certain thing."

"I…" She paused, not sure how to word what her mind was thinking. She started to shiver, catching Jack's eye with a new curiosity.

"Are you cold, love?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright…" He looked at her more concerned as she averted her eyes unsure. "Elizabeth you can't go on like this."

"Like what?" She said, reverting to her instinctive defense.

"You're denying the inevitable. No one can resist Captain Jack Sparrow, love." Jack grinned softly.

"I'm not denying anything because there's nothing to deny Jack."

Jack looked down, feeling somewhat defeated. There was no use persisting when she wouldn't come around.

Elizabeth observed his action and felt an icy blade slice through her heart. She was hurting Jack, hurting him unwillingly. But why should she care? He was just a pirate…wasn't he? She watched solemnly as Jack turned around and started back toward the door.

"Jack…"

He quickly turned around, hope aspiring in his eyes. "Hmm, love?"

Elizabeth shyly shrugged, "Maybe I do like you…a little bit." She felt self satisfaction as Jack seemed to come back to life, a smile glowing on his face.

Jack replied, "Just a bit, eh? I'll be sure to change that soon." He eyes drifted towards the bed once more. _Slow down Mr. Midnight…_he thought to himself. There was no way Elizabeth would be ready for that kind of commitment anytime soon, unless there was some sort of miracle work being performed.

Elizabeth took notice in Jack's interest in the bed. "You sullied ole pirate." Not completely knowing what she was doing she slowly moved closer to Jack. He changed his gaze to her as she came closer and closer, what a tempting prize he could have. Mr. Midnight was waking up, something Jack didn't want to happen right now.

Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes and realized her primitive self was taking advantage of her. If she went much further Jack would go insane, and she wasn't sure if she would like that very much-yet. Deciding to satisfy just a portion of her sudden desire, she raised her chin and kissed Jack longingly.

Jack waited for Elizabeth's lips to meet his before returning the kiss with passion. This was an incentive he hadn't expected from her so soon; it was heart filling. Elizabeth deepened the kiss, not able to control herself, and Jack gently caressed her cheek before gradually backing away and stopping the kiss. He knew he was too much for Elizabeth to handle once she got turned on, and he was actually going to be responsible and cut her some slack.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." He grinned, mentally quieted Mr. Midnight, and left Elizabeth to herself.

Elizabeth was in a word shocked. She hadn't planned on going much further but it seemed as if Jack could read her mind, saying: _Okay just a little more…oh he liked that, you should hold him…_She knew her mind was just going to tell her to go farther and farther if something didn't cause her to stop. She silently thanked Jack for his respect towards her. Elizabeth certainly felt very confused at the time. It was as if she had been living a dream for those few minutes of actual desire. It was something she'd never experienced before. She had no idea what love was, and even now she was only beginning to feel a slight spark of love. She'd always thought she had loved Will, until now. She realized they shared something as simple as a mutual relationship and that was all. There was a whole new meaning to the word 'love' now.

Jack sighed after closing the door and looking at the stars for approval of what he had just done. The bad side of him began scolding him for not getting some action. It had been a good four months since Jack had stopped seeing the wenches of Tortuga. He'd set his goal for something better, higher quality, someone who might actually mean it when she finally told him that she loved him. _Oh come one…she's a virgin and she's unsure of what she thinks right now. If I have my way with her now she might be intimidated and that could ruin my chances for good, _Jack told his bad side, which was obviously on Mr. Midnight's side. To his relief there was no mental reply to his wiseness.

He walked back towards his own cabin, feeling better about the 'date'. He wasn't sure it could really be classified as a date, but it definitely meant something to him. Elizabeth had actually started to come around and take a liking to him; that alone was a major accomplishment when looking back at her stubbornness. Jack still wasn't sure what had flared her to kiss him, but it certainly wasn't out of love. That was why he refused to go along with her mind's and Mr. Midnight's plans. He would never accept one of her invitations until he was certain she loved him and that she wouldn't regret such intercourse later on. Jack quietly undressed out of the horrid tux, put back on his pirate attire, and went to bed.

There are days when the sun chills, when the breeze bites, and when the water stings. Elizabeth felt as if these were one of those days when she leaned over the bow of the Pearl. Her mind was contemplating the idea that she may come to love the pirate as she felt the ocean spray hit her face cruelly. Perhaps it was possible that it could happen…or maybe not. Since her date she had felt a growing spark for him thought, and it was frightening to her because she knew what Jack was famous with the ladies for. If she even to the slightest degree led him on to far, something bad could happen. Unless she wanted it to happen…Again the ocean hit her arms and made her shiver with a chill.

Two warm arms wrapped around her shoulders and provided warmth for her to lean back into. Elizabeth closed her eyes and listened to the ocean's never ending beat of push-pull-push-pull. Jack let his chin rest on Elizabeth's crown and looked at the sunrise. Streaks of pink and orange raced across the morning sky, challenging eachother daringly. What neither pink nor orange realized was that the blue streaks had overtaken them with ease and that a puff of a cloud was blowing over their trails.

"Jack…what happened last night?" Elizabeth asked, never opening her eyes or moving.

Jack pondered her question, "Nothing bad love, you just didn't think before acting."

"I suppose I just couldn't resist…" She said with a hint of humor.

"Feel no shame, no gel can ignore Captain Jack Sparrow." He replied tenderly, hoping that her confidence wasn't damaged. Her determined nature was something he admired in her. It proved how alike they were and why they would be okay together if they ever did get together.

Elizabeth began to wonder why she had never accused Jack of liking her. He, and many others, always told her she liked him, yet no one ever told Jack that he may have the hots for her. It was another fact that seemed to warn her to leave the Pearl before she fell into a trap that she couldn't climb out of. If she really did fall in love with Jack, what would happen?

"Why so quiet love?"

"I'm just thinking. There are far too many things to think about these last few days." Elizabeth responded.

Jack agreed whole-heartedly, thought he seemed to be thinking of different subjects than Elizabeth. "Yes…there are. But don't spend forever thinking. You have to have some fun too."

"Might I inquire what kind of 'fun' you're hinting at Mr. Sparrow?"

"That's Captain Sparrow. And I'm simply saying that you shouldn't be so serious. Look." He pointed off in the distance.

"A deserted island…" Elizabeth looked at Jack as if he were a pervert (which there is no proof that he isn't XD) and gently slapped his arm.

He meagerly glanced at his arm and then at her, "Well you don't have to be like that. A good run on the beach isn't half bad, good exercise too." Jack grinned innocently, and truly he wasn't referring to some sort of 'bedding'.

Before Elizabeth could reply Jack grinned deviously and dove into the ocean. She gasped and an amused smile spread over her face as Jack surfaced and started swimming towards the island. She glanced back and hollered, "Gibbs anchor here!" and dove in after him.

The water wasn't nearly as cold as the breeze was when it sucked at Elizabeth's head as she dove under. Her hair spread all about her wildly through the water. When she surfaced she looked for Jack and saw that he had easily swam a far distance ahead of her. She started through the water after him, grinning as if she should have expected him not to wait for her. After a pretty long swim she finally felt sand beneath her feet and was able to walk instead of swim. Of course Jack had already made it to shore and was looking around intently when Elizabeth finally walked onto the beach.

Jack turned around, slightly surprised, "I didn't know you'd dare to follow me."

"Well I figured I could use a good run across the beach." Elizabeth stated.

"Uh huh." Jack nodded with a grin. "Want some company?"

Elizabeth was about to reply 'no' when a small voice inside her head told her that that wasn't going to get her anywhere considering she had no idea what to do on an island. "I suppose you could come along."

Jack grinned and ran towards her and gently slapped her bosom before running on ahead. Elizabeth flushed slightly, "Jack!" she yelled at his mischief and took off after him to inflict revenge. It turned out she was pretty fast and she easily snuck up behind Jack when he had assumed she'd be slow, and she mashed both her hands into his head, throwing him off balance and making him trip and roll onto the beach.

Jack shook his head and glanced at Elizabeth with a grin, "Pirate."

She shrugged in acceptance, "You should be more aware and stop gloating on and on about your ego."

Jack looked innocent, "I've done no such thing!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked back out at the island.

"It's a lovely fire." Elizabeth commented.

Jack unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the beach with a huff. "I'm exhausted."

"Well you ought to be…it's huge fire!" Elizabeth said, motioning towards the blazing flames that Jack had labored busily to create.

Jack nodded and nearly dropped onto the sand when he sat down, a safe distance away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth thought that this was humorous and she inched over to him with a giggle. "Really Jack, you act like you're afraid of me."

"Not at all, I just don't want you getting any ideas." He grinned and drew an imaginary circle with his finger on his chest, pointing out that most women would have to look away to keep from gawking and letting drool escape from their mouths.

Elizabeth let his comment slip by. "I'm proud of you. You made a great fire."

"No thanks to you." Jack said.

Elizabeth decided he wasn't feeling quite himself after a hard day's work. It was a shame they'd just be putting the fire out the next morning when the reboarded the Pearl.

Jack took notice of her silence, "Sorry love…just a bit tired is all."

"No worries Jack. I understand. Will was always a little irritable after working too."

Jack cringed slightly, too slightly for Elizabeth to notice, at the mention of the whelp's name. "I'm nothing like him." He said glumly.

"Of course not…Will was boring. But perhaps I can cheer you up just a bit." Elizabeth scooted over a little closer and reached up so that her hand cupped the side of Jack's face. Her touch alone seemed to make him feel better as she slowly turned his head so that he was looking at her. He already knew what was coming when she leaned in to kiss him, so he tenderly returned the kiss, trying to keep it gentle and not deep.

Elizabeth seemed to have other plans because she deepened the kiss after only a few moments' time, surprising Jack yet again. Mr. Midnight seemed to enjoy Elizabeth's 'cheering up' just as much as he.

Jack reached up and held Elizabeth's face so that he could break away. Elizabeth caught her breath and accepted the carefulness with a smile. Jack smiled too, even thought he wanted so much more than what he was allowing himself to receive.

"Jack…when can we go farther?" Elizabeth asked, looking back at the fire.

"When you're ready."

"Well what if I say I'm ready now."

"It wouldn't mean anything because you're not." Jack said confidently.

"If you're so sure, then tell me when I'll be ready."

Jack grinned and looked at her, "When I say so."

Elizabeth smiled and let her head rest against Jack's bare chest and she looked out at the ocean's waves. Jack glanced once at Elizabeth, then the fire, and then lay back on his back so that he could see the stars. Elizabeth gently fell down as Jack did and yawned. They both sighed in synchronism, longing to do more than Jack allowed.


	5. Port of Tortuga

"Wake up love." Jack smiled as his hand lay on Elizabeth's stomach. They had spent the night by the fire on the beach, listening to the rocking of the waves as they pushed and pulled from the tide. Elizabeth's eyes flickered sleepily and she finally opened them completely. She moved her own hand to lay it over Jack's hand on her stomach.

"I'm awake." She spoke softly.

"Good." Jack's smile making it impossible to be grumpy in the morning. He turned his gaze to the Pearl as she docked out in the shallows, waiting for the captain's return. "We best be gettin' back soon." He declared, his smile slightly slacking. Elizabeth noticed this but did nothing about it; she didn't know what she could do anyways.

"Well…we should get ready then." She removed Jack's hand from her stomach and stood up, brushing the sand off of her dress. Jack did the same except he didn't mind a bit of sand on his ragged pants. They would have to swim back out to the Pearl anyways. Elizabeth ran her hand over her hair, her eyes slightly annoyed as she realized that another swim was in store for her.

"Race ya." Jack grinned, trying to lift the mood.

Elizabeth smiled, not being able to resist a good challenge, "You're on."

With a flick of a mischievous grin Jack was running out into the rolling waves, readying himself to swim before the tide could pull him back ashore.

"Hey! No fair!" Elizabeth shouted and started off after him, "I never said 'Go'!"

Jack replied without looking back, but Elizabeth could just see that devilish grin spread wide across his face, "Pirate!"

Jack had a good distance in between himself and Elizabeth when he finally had to start swimming for real. The small fish darted out from the path of his arms and legs, desperately trying not to be hit and or knocked unconscious. Jack took no notice of the silvery scales when they accidentally rubbed past his legs, feeling all slimy and foreign. Elizabeth's dress kept her from being able to feel the fish as she swam, easily making up the distance between herself and the Captain, though he never noticed as she crept up closer because of the great sound of roaring waves. So just when he was about to reach the Pearl Elizabeth's form swam past his own and reached for the ropes that they would use to climb aboard. Jack blinked in hesitation, or maybe shock, for a brief second and then grasped a rope and shot up after her, his hands moving up the rope as quickly as they could. When he was almost level with Elizabeth he pulled out his dagger very swiftly and hacked it across the piece of rope right above her hands, and it quickly frayed and broke apart, dragging Elizabeth along with it down to the waves once again. Jack grinned and watched her splash into the water and then finished his own climb and pulled himself over the railing to turn and look back at her when she surfaced for air. Her eyes were slightly angry but there was a trace of humor in them as well. Jack just laughed and waited as she found a different rope and climbed up it. When she boarded and put her hands on her hips and pretended she was scolding him.

"Pirate." Was his predictable excuse. Jack shrugged innocently in the air, "No one can beat Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Because he cheats." Elizabeth stated, giving his chest a shove, playfully.

Interrupting their flirtatious conversation, Mr. Gibbs walked over to Jack with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome back Jack, Elizabeth." He said in greeting.

"It's good to be back, Gibbs you ole git." Jack said jokingly.

Gibbs nodded with a dismissive grin. "Well Jack, it seems we need to port in Tortuga."

"Reasons being?" Jack asked.

"We're running short on ammo, and you know how many pirates roam the Caribbean, and some of the crew is getting kind of…'bored.' Maybe a good night in Tortuga'd be some good."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Alright then…our new heading is Tortuga!"

"Yes, Captain!" Gibbs turned and shouted to all of the crew, "Make way to Tortuga!"

//--//--//--//

The journey to the port of Tortuga took about three days top. It was beginning to get dark when the Pearl finally pulled up to the docks and was tied up. Many pirates and unpolished women walked around on the docks, making small conversation as they strolled on their way.

The pirates of the Pearl eagerly unboarded the ship and joyously made their way to the bars and other stops along the town of Tortuga.

Jack and Gibbs started to unboard the Pearl when Jack looked back over his shoulder. "Coming love?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'd rather not…I'll just wait here until you get back."

Jack nodded and then hurried to catch up with Gibbs. Elizabeth watched silently and then turned and walked back to her cabin. If she had wanted to, now would've been her chance to leave the Pearl and make her way back to Port Royal. She wasn't sure what she was doing on the ship anyways. Will had left, and now she should too. She should probably go back home to her father where Commodore Norrington was waiting for her. No doubt the minute she returned and told her father she had decided not to marry Will he would be very relieved and then try to get her to wed James once again. Yet the thought of living as a fancy woman of Port Royal seemed very dull to her. She wanted adventure, and James would never allow her to help him capture hobos and other fugitives. Perhaps it was best that she stayed on the Pearl where Jack could always offer her adventure and action. Yes, suppose that was the best option…suddenly Elizabeth decided to go and tell Jack that she had decided to stay and live on as a Pirate of the Caribbean.

She grinned, pleased with herself and her personal thinking skills, and then left her room to go off in search of Jack so that she could speak with him. She walked along the roads and streets of Tortuga, but there was no hiding that she had no idea where she was going. She randomly chose a bar and walked inside. Many unfaithful men were drinking and flirting with women whom didn't look so good themselves. She tried to hold her breath, for it smelt of hard liquor, smoke, and some other very disgusting smell. From behind her she heard a voice say:

"What's a pretty ole gel like you's doin' in a joint like this here bar?"

Elizabeth turned to see a very homey looking man with torn clothing. He had obviously been through hard times, but also it was clear that he had put himself through the hard times on his own accord.

"Actually I was just about to leave…" Elizabeth replied, trying to move around the vagabond. Thankfully he made no protest and walked on past her towards the bar. Once out in the night air Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying to clear her senses. Such a horrid scent Tortuga gave off! Elizabeth didn't know _how _pirates could stand it at all! Nevertheless she walked on to the next bar, which was much like the first. Neither Jack nor any of the crew was there, so she moved on from bar to bar, but to no avail. Finally she had to stop someone on the streets, who looked like they had just walked out of one of the bars, and ask him if he knew where the Pearl's captain was.

"Aye, I know where he is, that one. He is probably up in the old bar towards the hill up yonda." He gave Elizabeth a scrutinizing look of approval. "I think you'll get paid big bucks from him if you's ever find 'em." He chuckled and walked on. Elizabeth watched him; a little angered that he'd think her a hooker, but quickly dismissed the ways of pirates. She turned to hurry up towards the hills outlining the outskirts of town and then she saw the lights of a very fancy bar, much more extravagant than the other bars of Tortuga. And with a eager smile Elizabeth walked through the doors and saw Gibbs and a few other crew members, but no Jack…She walked over to Mr. Gibbs, who turned and seemed surprised to see her here.

"Elizabeth? I thought you were staying at the Pearl…" Mr. Gibbs said, obviously confused.

"So did I, but I need to talk to Jack." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

Gibbs didn't smile in turn. "Um…he's a little busy…"

"Oh, then I'll just wait for him." She replied, thinking that Gibbs was implying that he was in the lee.

Gibbs merely scratched the back of his head, not wanting to be a part of this, and moved away.

Elizabeth sat, waiting for a while, until finally a few hours had past and she decided Jack couldn't possible be simply in the restroom. She got up and moved over to one of the doors in the cabin and put her ear to the door. _Moaning. _"Ew." She said quietly and moved on to the next door. She put her ear to it as she had done with the other door and listened. Two voices…one masculine and one feminine. But thankfully, no 'moaning'.

"You know how much it costs…so pay the price." Came the feminine voice.

Elizabeth waited, very interested now.

"No, I've already-"

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored!"

The man sighed.

Elizabeth pulled away from the door. The man's voice had belonged to Jack. All this time and he had been seeing some girl. She felt so stupid for believing that Jack would give up piracy for her. Wiping one of her eyes and crouched down. But suddenly she felt anger rising up in her. Why should she sit down and mope? She should leave now! She wasn't needed on the Pearl anyhow. Jack would never grow bored in Tortuga, and all the other crew members were content to pay the women and steal from eachother to be able to pay the women. Elizabeth sighed and rushed out of the bar, back towards the Pearl so that she could pack her belongings and leave Tortuga and Jack for good.

//--//--//--//

"You know how much it costs….so pay the price." Said the woman.

Jack shook his head. "No, I've already-"

"Just hurry up, I'm getting bored over here!" Persisted the lady.

But Jack still shook his head. "I'm not going to be one of your customers anymore. I've lived beyond that, though it was fun, but now ye see, I'm different."

She laughed. "You like to play with me, don't you? But I have other suitors, with money. If you aren't going to pay you can just leave _without _the pleasure."

"Ah, I'm glad you finally see it my way." Said Jack. He bowed and then left the room.

Out in the bar he ordered a mug of rum to settle his nerves. He spent the last few hours talking to all the women he used to see whenever he stopped by in Tortuga, telling them that they wouldn't be getting the pleasure of being with Captain Jack Sparrow any longer. A few of them laughed, some cried, and some plain just didn't care.

Mr. Gibbs walked over to him and smiled, forgetting all about Elizabeth's visit. "Been a long night, hasn't it Jack?"

Jack nodded. "That last gel threw her lamp at me." He chuckled.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion. "What, you trying to murder her or something?" They both laughed at the joke. Jack finished up his rum and he and Gibbs both ordered another round. As Captain it was Jack's job to let the crew have their fun, so he had to wait in the bar until all of his men came out of random rooms, looking much better, and ordered rum for themselves. After another hour every single on of them had come out and said that they were ready to go back to the Pearl.

"Jack, I've already purchased more ammo for our ship." Gibbs said to Jack.

"Alright then, we can all go back to the Pearl now."

The whole crew walked through Tortuga and back to the Pearl quickly, for they were tired, and Jack was eager to be back on the ocean again. As soon as they were there Jack steered the Pearl out of port and back towards the Caribbean, and then let Gibbs take over so that he could go and check on Elizabeth.

With a grin he strolled along deck and towards Elizabeth's cabin to knock on the door. No answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. So he finally let himself in and looked around the room. Elizabeth was gone.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this chapter was good enough for ye. XD**


	6. Drastic Measures

_Where do I go? What do I do? Why did I let this happen? _Elizabeth couldn't even hear herself think as she rushed through night in Tortuga. She felt so stupid for falling for Jack Sparrow, the infamous, notorious captain of pirate ship. What was she thinking? He'd never change, he wasn't human; it was impossible for a pirate to change, let alone captain Jack Sparrow. He was and always would be a no good, fantasy creating player.

Her personal belongings (mainly a few clothes) huddled up against her chest and her legs set to a quick, skittish pace, she rationally decided to go back to Port Royal, where she belonged. At least there were a few people there who cared for her, like Will, her father, and even James Norrington, or was he off sailing and becoming a pirate? No he was there, trying to regain the honor he had so vainly lost.

_Now, how do I get to Port Royal? _Elizabeth knew she had no money, but how was she going to get some? What was a quick job she could do instantly and get paid on the spot for? She stopped herself and despite the cease of movement from her legs, it felt like her nerves were still racing on and on. She looked around the buildings surrounding her. What kind of jobs did Tortuga offer? Bar tenders, waitresses, cooks, nothing she was good at. She could be a waitress! Yes, she might not be good at it, but she could try. She hastily hustled off into the closest building and looked for the manager. He was a chubby, stout little man with cherry colored cheeks and a nose that stuck out like a soar thumb.

"Um, excuse me!" Elizabeth walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

The manager turned around and looked over her scrutinizing-it wasn't everyday he saw a woman walk into a bar with a bundle of clothes it her arms.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

Elizabeth smiled politely, but seemed to have no effect on him, "I was wondering if you had a waitress open…I mean, a job, a job as a waitress. I would only be able to work tonight, but –"

He blinked and shook his head at the flustered woman, "No, no I don't have but one waitress here. No can do." He walked off without any sympathy; in fact he seemed more annoyed.

Elizabeth sighed but left the building and tried another. She got all kinds of excuses and rejections, and she felt extremely down. Her thoughts were anxious and she was ready to scream in frustration. She walked into another building for one last try.

"Do have any job openings?"

"No, we don't want your kind." The lady replied and snootily walked off.

Elizabeth tried very hard not to glare at the lady's back as she strolled on to serve a man at the bar, but really you could tell plain as daylight that she was ready to stab the next person who rejected her. With a sigh she sunk down in a chair and leaned back, running her hands through her matted, tangled hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had used a comb, or actually brushed her hair at all for that.

As she sat a woman with long fingernails painted pink, hair put up tightly in an unkempt bun, and lips the color of fire red was watching Elizabeth with a greedy eye. Elizabeth looked perfect. She stood up and walked over to the other woman with a spark to her eye, trying to look most convincing.

"So, you need a job; a well-paying job for a night?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked up at the interesting lady. There was an air of knowing to her but something seemed to warn Elizabeth that she wasn't as good as she looked.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"I can offer you a job."

Elizabeth jumped to her feet, "Really? You do? Thank you!"

"I'm Candy, hear it, learn it, and get it. Now, this aint your ordinary job, and it might not be your type, but it's a job and you can come and go whenever you please."

It sounded great, but there must be some sort of catch. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Now, do you want it?"

Elizabeth was about to say yes when she stopped. "What exactly is this job?"

Candy grinned. "It's a very pleasurable job you see, and I can tell you probably would never agree to it unless in dire need, which you seem to be."

Elizabeth frowned; this job was starting to sound worse and worse.

"But you, being as beautiful as you are, would get many paying customers in a single night."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "You mean…prostitution!?"

Candy's grin widened, "We prefer to call it something less, harsh, but nevertheless, that is what it is."

Elizabeth started shaking her head, "I can't be a hooker!" She lowered her voice, "I'm still a virgin, between you and me."

Candy shrugged, "Then your first customer would have to pay extra, for breaking you in."

Elizabeth trembled, it all sounded so…wrong!

"It would only be for tonight, like you said, and you'd get a lot of money." Candy enticed.

"Just how much are we talking?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

(A/N: I dunno what the Caribbean currency is so just bear with me when I use dollars! Lol)

Candy leaned in closer to whisper, "At _least _a thousand dollars or so."

Elizabeth went numb in shock. "That much!?"

"And more." Candy replied.

"Oh, I don't know…" Elizabeth breathed.

"Just this one night, and you'd get a lot of money."

Elizabeth thought about it. It couldn't be that bad, right? And there would be a lot of money as a reward, plus the longer she looked for a job the sooner Jack would most likely find her- that is, if he cared.

After a long moment of silence and regret Elizabeth replied, "Fine. Just tonight, and you better promise that I get all that money."

Candy grinned another demonic grin, "Excellent."

//--//--//--//

Jack insisted on going to look for Elizabeth right away, but Gibbs somewhere convinced him to wait until morning, or did he just pour liters upon liters of rum down Jack's throat until he finally just passed out? Probably the second one. But now as Jack woke up he eagerly jumped up and dressed, and then raced along the docked deck of the Pearl. Gibbs tried to grab hold of Jack's arm but he missed and Jack was running through the streets of Tortuga in a matter of seconds. Gibbs sighed and shook his head and then took over the Pearl to keep the crewmembers occupied.

Jack went into every single building in site, asking if anyone had seen Elizabeth, but he happened to be asking everyone on the opposite side of town than Elizabeth had been in.

By the time he made it to the other side of town it was later afternoon and he was exhausted. He walked into a building with a bar and a lot of men still inside it.

"Have seen a woman with light brown hair, dressed in pirate attire-"

"Eh, I seen 'er."

Jack turned and saw an unsober looking man, pretty much a chump.

"She was the best hooker this town has 'ad in a long time she was." He laughed.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and an angry look appeared on his face. "Candy." He muttered. He looked around and knew that the lady was around here somewhere. There she was, she just walked out of room behind the bar with a clipboard.

Jack rushed over to her.

"Candy!"

She turned around and grinned at seeing him, "Jack Sparrow, ah, come to see someone?"

Jack ignored her and continued, "Did you hire someone named Elizabeth Swann?"

Candy rolled her eyes, "You're too late. She quit this morning. You'll get her pleasures."

"Where did she go!?"

"I can't tell you that, it's classified information- besides you'll probably go and rape her or worse." Candy replied a matter of factly.

"She was aboard my ship, woman you tell me where she went or so help me!"

"Ah so you've met? That little rat. She told me she was a virgin."

"She is a virgin- I mean was, I mean, oh nevermind that!" Jack suddenly realized that Elizabeth wasn't a virgin anymore. She had let herself be used, why?

"Just tell me where she went!"

"Or what?" Candy seemed pretty confident she could hold out in this battle.

Jack shook his head and pulled out his pistol and stuck the barrel to her head. "Tell me now."

Candy hesitated for a minute. "You wouldn't."

He cocked the gun, "Don't lie to me, let alone yourself. We both know I would."

Candy frowned for a minute and then looked at Jack's eyes. There was something in them…something different. "You love her don't you?" She said softly, it was more of a statement than a question. She had always thought it was impossible for Captain Jack Sparrow to feel something that a normal, vulnerable person could.

"Don't make pull the trigger." Jack said, trying to ignore what Candy had just said.

She smiled. "She's headed to Port Royal." She paused. "She started out on foot, but she might have a hitched a ride by now, if you know what I mean."

In a flash the gun's coldness was gone from Candy's flesh and she barely had blinked and the captain was gone.

**A/N: There you go, more dramatic content for the reviewers. XD Enjoy, and pls leave me a review!**


	7. An Old Acquaintance

A cold wind chilled Elizabeth's bare flesh as she walked along a dirt path leading through a farmed countryside with all kinds of stock on either side of the road. A thick layer of clouds blocked out the sun completely, giving an even colder effect than if the sun had been out. Elizabeth had, naturally, forgotten to buy warm clothing when she had purchased food and water earlier that morning. Now the coldness added and extra dimension to her already awful state of mind. She felt extremely strange on this day. She wasn't a virgin anymore, but worse than that, she had given herself to people she didn't even know. She would've preferred someone who knew her and loved her, someone who wouldn't treat her like dirt when they took advantage of her.

She sighed grimly. She had definitely made a stupid mistake and there was no doubt she'd be ashamed of it for the rest of her life. She just hoped she didn't wind up pregnant. That would be the worst possible outcome of the whole situation. If that were to happen she'd be forced to marry someone in Port Royal to provide for the baby and she'd be handcuffed to a life of boredom. She longed to be free and out on the open sea, but now she couldn't even be there because of a certain person who also roamed the seas.

She stopped suddenly. She didn't really need to return to Port Royal, did she? She could go somewhere else, maybe even join another pirate crew and satisfy her love of the sea by those means. She certainly had enough money to persuade her way into a crew without 'other means' of action. She grinned approvingly and kept on walking, towards a crossroad that would lead to a port town.

//-//-//-//

It had only gotten colder by the time Elizabeth found a city where there was a port. Thankfully it had only been three hours' worth a walk to make it to this city, and she thought now was the perfect time to eat some of her food. She sat down and took out a loaf of bread from the sack she had been carrying to hold all her supplies and began eating in a famished manner. People buzzed about around her, not noticing her obviously cold state.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up and saw a familiar looking man.

"Elizabeth Swann, the Governor Weatherby's daughter of Port Royal?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded hesitantly and then suddenly the man's name came to her. "James Norrington?"

He smiled and nodded, "That is I."

Elizabeth stood up and shook his hand softly.

"Tell me, Elizabeth, what ever are you doing here of all places?" James asked.

"Oh well…I had been staying with Captain Sparrow, but then I thought it was time to return to Port Royal. Somewhere along the way I decided that I didn't need to go back home, it is quite boring there anyhow, and now I have decided to join a crew and sail the seas." Elizabeth explained in a much shorter summary than the actual story.

James had listened intently and had figured that there might be a bit more to the story, but that was none of his business and he would leave it alone. "I am actually the Captain of a ship, not exactly a pirate ship, but most definitely not a colonist ship. We're more of an independent, Robin Hood type of ship. You know, steal from the rich and give to the poor." He shrugged and chuckled.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice, congratulations, Captain." She glanced around, "Well, I…better go and find a crew to join then…"

She turned to start walking away but James quickly put a hand on her shoulder to halt her, "Elizabeth, if you like, you are welcome to join my crew at no cost whatsoever." He smiled earnestly.

Elizabeth turned around in relief, "Thank you Captain. I was afraid I'd have to settle for something far less suitable for a second."

They both chuckled a bit at this and then James Norrington led the way to his ship.

//-//-//-//-//

"Sail faster Gibbs. _Faster…"_ Jack Sparrow was quite impatient. He knew the Pearl had much more speed in her than what she was giving.

Gibbs sighed and hobbled off to tell the crewmembers to make the ship sail faster, which really wouldn't help because ships sailed off of wind power and there was nothing they could do to make wind blow.

Jack sighed in frustration. He was still trying to figure out what would drive Elizabeth as far as to prostitution and then to leave altogether? What ever had he done to upset her? It just didn't make sense at all to him. People always told him women were a trifle but this, this was far worse than just a trifle. He needed some rum, pronto.

He abandoned the wheel absentmindedly and ambled about the deck looking for a rum bottle randomly placed where he wanted it. When he eventually found a rum bottle he began drinking it hungrily. He could feel the liquor soothing his steamed nerves as he drank more and more. Soon he felt completely mellowed out and he was ready for a nap. He grabbed another bottle of rum on his way to his quarters and then fell onto his bed and as soon as his head felt the pillow he was out like a rock.

Gibbs had been watching the Captain walk about and now he shook his head in pity for his friend. "Poor man."

The next day brought a much stronger wind and this helped Jack's nerves immensely. He stood in front of the wheel and felt the wind blow against his cheeks invitingly. He had already had one bottle of rum that had helped a lot but the faster pace of his ship was much more comforting overall.

"We'll find her in no time." Gibbs said reassuringly.

Jack turned his head in acknowledgement and smiled thankfully. Gibbs was always there to pat him on the back and say it'll be okay.

"Port Royal is only three days away."

"Aye, Gibbs." Jack replied.

The quick breeze continued to blow around Jack's face gently. He swore it seemed like he could smell a familiar scent within the wind, and it made him feel as if something was changing and he didn't know it. He shifted his weight uneasily and hoped to get to Port Royal as soon as possible.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the others, it's just that the excitement of Christmas is blotting out my thoughts but I wanted to give you all a present. So happy holidays everyone, hope you enjoyed the chappie despite the length, I know it was a bit dull, but it's prollie not gonna get a lot better until Jack finally finds Elizabeth again. **


	8. A Failing Plan

"Captain…"

Jack stiffly turned around from his steering wheel and gave a look of pure distaste to Gibbs.

"What?"

Gibbs smiled awkwardly, "I know you would really appreciate it if I didn't bother you with incompetent-"

"Then don't." Jack turned back around dismissively. A moment later he felt the tapping of Gibbs' finger on his shoulder and sighed.

"As much as I'd love to do exactly that, Captain, I'm afraid I can not comply."

"Why not!?"

"Well…the crew is running short of supplies, short enough that they won't make it all the way to Port Royal unless-"

"Gibbs we just purchased a new stock of supplies in Tortuga two days ago."

Gibbs scratched the back of his head, "Yes well…it seems one of our clumsy crewmembers had a bit of an accident now every piece of stock that we had is floating away in the sea behind us…"

Jack let out a groan and rolled his eyes. "Have him walk the plank…Now, where's the closest port?"

Gibbs thought for a moment before replying, "Ah yes…the small town of Coroida is only a mile or two away…should have very nice supplies."

"Coroida eh? Is it new?"

"I think it's only been established in the last few years…It's still pretty small, but it's a work in progress nevertheless."

"Well then," Jack smiled and turned back around, "to Coroida."

Gibbs nodded and walked off to find Marty, whom was in charge of overlooking management of the crew, kind of like a first mate's first mate.

"Marty, have the bloke who dumped our supplies walk the plank."

Marty looked back in question as Gibbs continued walking. Gibbs, knowing that the midget was unsure of this command turned his head and simply stated, "Captain's orders."

//-//-//-//

Jack stepped off of the Pearl with Gibbs and onto the dock of Coroida a little over thirty minutes later. Jack had told the crew to stay aboard the Pearl, that this wasn't an average port stop where everyone got to have fun and spend the night. He and Gibbs would quickly get some supplies, reboard the Pearl, and be on their way to Port Royal in a flash.

Gibbs was sent off to all the road shops to find everything the crew needed replenishing of and Jack simply meandered about the streets, subconsciously walking past everything. His thoughts were worrisome, and he desperately wished he could be rid of them, but try as he might, the echoing words of _You'll never find her…_never quit reverberating in his skull. Interrupting his bleak thoughts came the brush of another's arm against his shoulder. He heard an, "Excuse me," and slowly turned to nod his head, but stopped suddenly.

"Norrington?"

James looked back, "Yes, Captain Sparrow…well…it's been a while."

"What are you doing here mate? Shouldn't you be redeeming yourself back in Port Royal?" Jack asked, immediately suspicious of his former opponent.

James nodded with a smirk of a smile, "Yes well, I seemed to have digressed from that part of my life. I've taken to the seas…"

"I always knew the ocean would get to you one day." Jack smiled knowingly.

"On the contrary, Jack, I don't plunder and pillage…I'm more of an explorer. If I do happen to find treasure every now and then, I keep it, for supplies and repairs…but I'm starting an independent sailing race."

"Ah…well then watch out…pirates are always out to get you."

James nodded solemnly. "What about you Captain Sparrow, what is your purpose for being here?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, trying to find the correct wording, and continued, "My crew is running short of supplies. And…I am searching for something, rather someone."

James smiled knowingly. He knew exactly what Jack was talking about, but he certainly was not going to assist him in his search.

"Best of luck in your search then Captain. You may find that you're looking for someone closer than you think." With that James tipped his head and walked on."

Jack watched him walk off with scrutiny. He had the worst feeling that Norrington was indeed hiding something from him…the look and fluency of his words told him that. Suddenly Gibbs walked up and said, "Everything has been taken care of!"

Jack nodded, "Gibbs…we're not heading to Port Royal anymore…follow Norrington."

"Norrington? What's 'e doing here?"

"That doesn't matter…but I just talked to him and he's hiding something…something of value to me."

"Right…" Gibbs looked ahead and saw James' figure in the crowd, "I'll follow him to the docks and we'll set off."

Jack nodded and headed back to the Pearl.

//-//-//-//

"I met an old acquaintance in Coroida, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up from where she had been looking at the sea. "That's nice…are we ready to set sail now?"

James laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're very eager to leave, aren't you? But Ms. Swann…I do think you'd be interested to know who it was."

"Alright then Captain…who did you meet?" Elizabeth said, thinking this game unworthy.

James smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow. He claimed to be replenishing supplies for his crew…but it would seem…"

Elizabeth furrowed her brows in frustration. How was it possible that he was already so close to finding her? "You didn't tell him I was aboard you ship…did you?"

"No…I thought you would like me not to."

"Well you were right."

"Don't worry…something tells me he was headed to Port Royal."

Elizabeth nodded quietly. The last thing she wanted was for Jack Sparrow to find her. The whole purpose of her joining James' crew was to get away from him…and now he was within 100 yd's of her? Her plan was working so well…

**A/C: Apologies again for another short chappie…but hey…that's all I got! **


End file.
